Call your name
by vihctoria
Summary: You never said that it would be this hard. - Damon and Elena, oneshot.


_Hey there! There's my first english fic, i'm brazilian, so please forgive some mistakes i may have made when i wrote the fic. It's a Damon and Elena's story,and i hope you enjoy it. The song that inspired me to write is ''Call your Name'' , from Daughtry. _

* * *

**Call your name**

_You never said, you never said, you never said that it would be this hard_  
_ Love was meant to be forever, now or never seems too discard_  
_ There's gotta be a better way for me to say_  
_ What's on my heart without leaving scars_  
_ So can you hear me when I call your name?_

**She** is in front of the fireplace, her arms around her body as she was feeling cold. She doesn't see him, but knows that he's there. Her throat is dry and her eyes are red, but she doesn't cry anymore, it's not worth, 'cause when he decides something, his stubbornness is insuperable. She lets out her breath and hears that he does the same. No one says a thing, maybe because they don't have a thing to say, maybe 'cause they know that words wouldn't come out when they look into each other eyes. She hears him get closer and her heart press; Her face is reflective in the flames, but he can't see her. His steps stop and she closes her eyes, wishing that he came closer and touch her neck with his lips; But he never gets there. As fast as he came, he is gone. Without words, without touches, without looks. Only the sound of their hard breath and two hearts broken in more pieces than they are able to fix.

_And when you fall apart am I the reason for your endless sorrow?_  
_ There's so much to be said_  
_ And with a broken heart_  
_ Your walls can only go down but so low_  
_ Can you hear me when I call your name?_

**It's** his time, facing the stars. He admires the superstars that laugh of him while they shine without worries in the infinite blue of the sky, but gets satisfied knowing that soon the full moon will raise, the one that always makes him fascinated. He doesn't look back when hears her get closer, but his fists close, as much as his heart. Haven't they agreed on stay apart? So why that insistence on keep appearing for each other? It hurts. It hurts to hear her so close and couldn't turn around to face her. It hurts to have so much to say, and do not dare open his mouth, 'cause nothing good would come out of it. He realizes he's holding his breath so hard that the fingers hurt his hands while he tries to hold the crying. No one ever see it. No one ever get to the pieces of his heart, 'cause that hurts like hell. She take a long breath and he begs he can hear some delicate tear fall in the roof. His whole body constrict by imagining her crying, and all he wants to do is raise and hold her in his arms, but there's no courage there. The wind hit his face and her smell gets intensified; He won't handle. He's gonna turn around and gonna see her cry and gonna break again. But she is gone with the wind and he explodes on not spoken words, hits and tears that no one will ever see.

_Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong_  
_ And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long_  
_ There's gotta be a better way for me to say_  
_ What's on my heart without leaving scars_  
_ So can you hear me when I call your name?_  
_ So can you hear me when I call your name?_

**That's** the third and last time, 'cause they can't handle it anymore. It's not possible to live like that, so they need a denouement: it's all gonna be fixed, or it's gonna be destroyed. She feels him before she sees, but this time they are face to face. Inevitable.

- Damon.

- Elena.

Their names are said so formally that hurts. Lies always hurt more when it's faced. She twist her shirt with the fingers, and he doesn't know what to do with his hands.

- This have to be resolved.

- It does.

- You can't keep visiting me, Damon.

- Neither can you.

The accusation is vehement of both sides. None of them knows how to act, 'cause their bodies wish proximity, but the pride and the hurt take them far from each other more than ever. He looks through the window, but there's no one there to avoid what has to happen, and they know. And they are afraid.

- Where did you go? – she doesn't know what to say, so she asks, but doesn't really wanna know. He shrugs before answer.

- Here and there, with Enzo. Looking for his girlfriend. – he has been in lot of towns, but their names didn't show up in his mind that moment. All he could feel was Elena and the way she closes her fists strongly.

- I miss you. – He says, and there's no coming back. His face constrict on hurt and hers does it too. God, it hurts.

- Damon, please… - Her voice breaks, and the phrase gets lost when he comes closer, his blue eyes so clean telling her all his history, all that she means to him. Why, God why?

- I miss you. – He says again, raising his hands to touch her face, but she turns. She can't see Damon's face and stay cold; all that she wants is cry and stay in his arms.

- Tell me to leave, once and for all, and I will. – He says, and she can't breath anymore. Elena feels the sobs stuck in her throat and take her hair, swinging her face in denial.

- Please. – Damon asks, and his voice is so soft and sad that she realizes it will never get out of her head. She keep swinging her head, but he gently takes her hands and breaks the step that kept them apart, his face lying on Elena's neck. His hands embrace her for behind, and her smell drives him crazy.

- Do it once and for all, Elena. Destroy me, it's the only way to send me away forever. – She had to do that for him. Damon couldn't hold one more piece of hope, because it would always bring him back to her sometime. It was her time to let him go. The arms around her get tighter and he starts to breath on her ear. She needed to say, to hurt him one last time so that torture could finally ends, but she wouldn't say a thing. She wouldn't say a thing but her heart was beating fast and he felt the tears in his arms while she was crying. Damon embraced her a little more to say that he was there and he would stay the time she needed, until she was strong enough to send him away.

- Don't go. – It was simples. There was strength in that words, yet she was crying. She turns around and look at him, her brown eyes shining in the dark. – Stay. – She says again, and touches his face in the dark, as she was trying to feel every part of him. **_E Damon would stay_**. For Elena, he would stay forever.

_You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said_  
_ When I call your name_  
_ You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said_  
_ When I call your name_

* * *

_Reviews would make me very happy :3_


End file.
